Mémoire du corps
by Tidoo
Summary: Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de lui, pourtant, dès qu'elle s'en approche, son corps réagit, comme s'ils se connaissaient très bien depuis très longtemps. Et ce soir, le besoin d'intimité est trop grand pour qu'elle le laisse passer sans rien tenter.


_Petite histoire sans grand intérêt en dehors de caser les protagonistes ensemble. Le résultat n'est pas merveilleux et il mériterait sans doute un peu plus de travail, mais j'avais promis ce texte pour début septembre, donc voilà, c'est fait._

_J'espère que ça répondra aux attendes de la commanditaire !_

* * *

**Mémoire du corps** – pour Hel

A chaque plume qu'elle récupérait, Sakura retrouvait un peu de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs, de qui elle était réellement.

Elle se revoyait avec son frère, son père et Yukito dans le palais du pays de Clow ; toute son enfance lui revenait, mais à chaque fois, un élément manquait et plus elle s'efforçait à se rappeler, plus cette mystérieuse personne lui échappait.

Comme si quelque chose bloquait définitivement sa mémoire sur le sujet.

Et pourtant, son corps, lui, semblait parfaitement l'avoir reconnu.

A chaque plume qu'elle récupérait, Sakura sombrait dans un profond sommeil, à la limite du coma et rien ne pouvait la réveiller tant que sa mémoire n'avait pas fini de lui montrer sa nouvelle parcelle d'informations tronquées.

Mais son repos n'était pas le même suivant qui la soutenait au moment de sa chute ou après.

Il lui fallut plusieurs plumes pour prendre conscience de ce phénomène et quelques voyages supplémentaires pour réaliser de qui il s'agissait, mais finalement, Sakura comprit que parmi tous ses compagnons, il y en avait qui avait sur elle un effet bien différent des autres.

Syaoran veillait toujours sur elle, comme Fye et Kurogane, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent dans son attitude qui intriguait la jeune fille et qu'elle voulait comprendre.

Quand elle se réveilla seule au milieu d'un lit inconnu, elle se douta qu'une fois encore, le voyage avait continué sans elle et elle tenta de forcer sa mémoire pour savoir comment elle était arrivée là.

Sakura commença à se lever pour explorer la maison où elle se trouvait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied à terre que Syaoran entrait dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, elle lui garantit qu'elle se portait très bien, mais Syaoran prit tout de même le soin de vérifier par lui-même qu'elle n'avait ni fièvre ni vertige.

Il posa doucement sa paume sur son front et de son autre main, il prit son pouls.

Sakura attendit patiemment qu'il finisse son inspection avant de l'interroger sur le monde où ils étaient tous arrivés mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand elle nota une trace de sang sur la manche de son bienfaiteur.

Délicatement, elle effleura le tissu et levant les yeux vers Syaoran, elle le questionna d'un regard.

L'adolescent se contenta de balayer ses inquiétudes en affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'important, mais la princesse n'était pas convaincue.

Il était blessé, et même s'il refusait de lui expliquer les circonstances qui avaient causé cette entaille dans son bras, elle refusa de le laisser partir sans avoir au moins pansé la plaie.

Il s'occupait tout le temps d'elle sans la moindre raison, pour une fois, elle pouvait bien lui retourner la faveur.

Face à sa détermination, Syaoran céda et alla chercher de quoi se faire soigner.

Sakura resta sur son lit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord pour qu'elle puisse officier.

Elle tenta de remonter sa manche pour voir l'ampleur de la blessure et évidemment la coupure n'était pas aussi insignifiante qu'il l'avait laissé entendre. Par chance, elle n'était pas non plus aussi grave que Sakura l'avait craint.

Elle nettoya la plaie délicatement puis chercha à bander son bras, sauf que pour se faire, elle avait besoin d'un accès complet au torse de Syaoran, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait intégralement retirer sa chemise.

Les mots furent à peine murmurés et l'adolescent profita de la gêne momentanée de la jeune fille pour lui suggérer de le laisser finir seul mais la princesse retrouva vite son aplomb et refusa de l'abandonner à son sort.

Soupirant, Syaoran finit par se dévêtir sous le regard fasciné de Sakura qui ne réalisait même pas qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Elle dut rester à le contempler plus longtemps que nécessaire puisqu'elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix posée du jeune homme lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Secouant vivement la tête, Sakura marmonna ses excuses et se remit à l'ouvrage en retenant son souffle.

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait en elle, mais tout son corps s'était mis à chauffer subitement et le simple contact de ses doigts sur la peau nue de Syaoran déclenchait d'étranges fourmillements dans son ventre qui la poussait à agir plutôt qu'à réfléchir.

Alors même qu'elle avait fini son bandage, elle se blottit dans le dos de Syaoran et laissa ses bras enrouler ses épaules dans une étreinte lâche.

Syaoran se raidit immédiatement et forçant sa voix à rester calme, il murmura :

« Princesse ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer en la repoussant brutalement, mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec leur proximité, surtout vu leur tenue respective.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'était rien pour elle et même si sa présence à ses côtés était réconfortante, il savait bien que leur histoire était du passé, et même pour elle, un souvenir inexistant.

Pourtant, Sakura le surprit en restant contre lui.

« S'il vous plait, monsieur Syaoran… »

Elle ne put finir sa demande, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Tout ce qui la préoccupait maintenant était l'intense émotion qui la submergeait ainsi que la vague de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines.

Se fiant à son instinct, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et posa sa tempe au creux du cou de Syaoran, ses lèvres frôlant sa nuque quand elle ajouta :

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

Répondant de façon très professionnel, comme si leurs rapports n'étaient que ceux distants de vulgaires compagnons de voyage, il lui assura son soutien.

« Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger, Princesse. »

Sakura secoua la tête, frottant ses mèches dorées dans son dos et resserrant son étreinte, elle marmonna :

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. »

Syaoran fronça les sourcils et tenta de se retourner pour la regarder mais elle l'empêcha de bouger.

Une de ses mains glissa sous son épaule et passa sur son ventre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le toucher de façon intime, mais elle se retrouvait tout de même à le caresser sans même s'en apercevoir.

Syaoran lui n'était que trop conscient de ses gestes tendres et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la princesse agissait de la sorte. Il tenta bien de l'interroger, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand il sentit sa bouche se poser derrière son oreille.

« Vous êtes différent. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître et pourtant, je sais que je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous. Quelque chose m'échappe et plus j'essaye de me rappeler, plus l'impression s'éloigne. Mais dès que je suis près de vous… je ne sais pas… mon corps réagit… »

Elle rougissait derrière lui, incapable de lui faire face et en même temps, incapable de s'éloigner.

La question de comment son corps réagissait brûlait les lèvres de Syaoran, seulement, il redoutait la réponse.

C'était assez facile à deviner à sa manière de se coller contre lui, de le toucher, et même presque de l'embrasser.

Alors bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il se doutait bien des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui, les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait développés au fil des ans, mais leur relation n'était plus la même.

Il n'était plus un ami d'enfance auquel elle avait confié ses secrets. Il n'était qu'un voyageur, parti à la recherche des plumes qui sauveraient sa princesse.

Sauf que Sakura ne le voyait pas de la sorte et que son corps trahissait clairement les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient été.

Et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de lui résister. Ni même d'en avoir envie.

Attrapant sa main qui courait toujours sur son estomac, il y déposa un baiser avant d'annoncer :

« Je ferai ce que vous voulez, Princesse.

- Sakura, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Il n'y a que vous pour m'appeler Princesse.

- C'est parce que vous êtes la princesse du pays d'où je viens, répondit-il simplement avec l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Sakura pinça les lèvres pour chercher un contre-argument à lui soumettre mais sa réflexion s'arrêta net quand elle s'aperçut que Syaoran s'était retourné et que par conséquent, elle n'était plus en contact direct avec lui, en dehors de son poignet qu'il tenait toujours.

Elle le voyait donc de face, sans sa chemise et ne pouvait se retenir de détailler la découpe parfaite de son torse. Il n'était plus un enfant, malgré son visage fin et son allure un peu naïve. Et il n'était pas aussi gringalet qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Tous ses combats lui avaient offert une musculature impeccable et à nouveau, elle se retrouva à le toucher avant même de s'en rendre compte.

De sa main libre, elle parcourut la ligne de ses pectoraux et elle le vit retenir son souffle quand elle descendit sur son ventre.

Une part de lui voulait l'arrêter, une autre la suppliait silencieusement de continuer.

Mais comme il restait immobile et silencieux, Sakura hésita. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait raison d'être près de lui et de chercher à le connaître davantage, seulement elle ne voulait pas le forcer.

Plus que tout, elle redoutait de perdre leur amitié.

Dans un souffle, elle s'excusa et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard quand elle marmonna sur son égoïste impardonnable de penser toujours à elle.

Elle se sentait un peu rejetée et surtout, particulièrement idiote.

Elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à définir ses sentiments face à ce garçon qu'elle côtoyait depuis des mois sans le connaître vraiment et pourtant, elle avait espéré qu'il retourne son affection et son attirance à son égard.

C'était grotesque.

Elle fut donc particulièrement surprise quand Syaoran guida la main qu'il tenait encore entre les doigts sur son ventre.

« Je ne suis pas avec vous parce que j'y suis obligé mais parce que je le veux. »

Lui redressant la tête, il laissa sa paume sur sa joue pour se plonger dans ses yeux et lui faire comprendre combien il était sincère et sérieux.

Il n'était pas capable de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, pas plus aujourd'hui que le jour de son retour dans le pays de Clow, mais il pouvait le lui prouver et répondant à sa demande.

Si elle voulait explorer son corps à la recherche de ses souvenirs, il la laisserait faire sans la moindre objection, mais il devait tout de même l'avertir qu'elle n'obtiendrait probablement pas de résultat.

S'il pensait la dissuader avec cet argument, il se fourvoyait grandement.

Sakura n'avait pas en tête de récupérer une partie de sa mémoire, elle cherchait simplement à suivre ce pressentiment étrange qui lui dictait d'être proche de lui. Et pas seulement à un niveau amical.

Ainsi, dès qu'elle eut son accord explicite pour mener à bien son expérience, elle se permit de venir complètement dans ses bras, assise en travers de ses cuisses, la tête nichée sur son épaule.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Du moins, le croyait-elle au début.

Mais quand Syaoran se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, elle se prit à se cambrer un peu pour accentuer ses caresses et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne résista pas à son envie de l'embrasser.

Bien sûr, elle ne fit que déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, mais ce geste initia la bascule complète de leur relation.

Elle était figée à quelques centimètres de lui et Syaoran céda à la tentation.

Il effleura à peine ses lèvres contre les siennes, n'osant pas vraiment prendre plus et Sakura dut se charger de lui montrer ce qu'elle attendait de lui pour qu'il accepte vraiment se laisser aller.

D'où lui venait ce culot, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Syaoran comme s'ils avaient été intimes depuis des années. Elle alla même jusqu'à l'obliger à s'allonger tant elle se pressait contre lui et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se remettre à le toucher.

Ses mains vagabondaient sur son torse, son ventre, ses bras, puis s'enhardirent en descendant sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle entamait une cartographie de sa gorge du bout des lèvres.

Syaoran ne résistait pas, concentré sur sa respiration pour rester maître de lui-même, et il s'accorda simplement le droit de lui frôler la nuque et les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

Seulement Sakura se lassa rapidement de son manque de participation et avec un sourire espiègle, elle se chargea elle-même de poser ses mains là où elle les voulait.

C'était curieux comme sensation, mais elle avait besoin qu'il la touche et son dos n'était pas ce qui méritait le plus son attention.

Ses seins la tiraillaient et les fourmillements dans son ventre ne faisaient que s'intensifier maintenant qu'elle le touchait à sa guise.

Elle n'hésita donc pas une seconde à placer les paumes de Syaoran sur sa poitrine, lui permettant de découvrir à travers le mince tissu de son kimono ses formes délicates.

Il retint son souffle en sentant les battements de son coeur juste sous ses doigts mais oublia ses réserves devant le sourire encourageant de Sakura.

Elle rougit quand un soupir de plaisir lui échappa sous l'effet des caresses de Syaoran et elle ferma les yeux quand enfin, il se décida à l'embrasser à nouveau.

A son tour, il explora ses lèvres, puis sa joue, avant de descendre son cou pour suivre ses clavicules et s'avancer entre les pans de coton du yukata qui s'écartèrent pour lui libérer le chemin.

Sakura avait défait sa ceinture et elle succombait lentement à l'envie étrange qui lui dévorait le ventre et lui saturait les nerfs.

Le contact de Syaoran réveillait tout un mélange de sensations indescriptibles qui lui semblaient familières tout en étant parfaitement inconnues. Elle aurait probablement dû être terrifiée de l'intimité qui naissait entre eux, mais elle s'en réjouissait plutôt, comme si elle renouait avec un territoire trop longtemps ignoré.

Quand Syaoran la bascula sur le matelas, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et écarta naturellement les jambes pour qu'il s'installe sur elle le mieux possible.

La suite des évènements était devenue une évidence et même si l'adolescent s'efforça de se contrôler et lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle était bien certaine de vouloir continuer, la seule reposée de Sakura était invariablement un baiser affamé qui coupait court à toute discussion.

Elle se chargea de débarrasser Syaoran de son pantalon quand il rechigna à aller au bout de l'aventure et n'écoutant que ce que son instinct et son corps lui dictaient, elle se cambra vers lui pour lui permettre de la posséder complètement.

Syaoran n'en revenait pas de son impatience et il usa toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui faire mal au moment de la pénétrer.

Sakura ressentit bien une petite gêne quand leurs corps se mêlèrent mais elle fut vite remplacée par ce sentiment de complétude qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps.

Bercée par le va-et-vient des hanches de Syaoran, elle ne s'aperçut pas de ses soupirs qui s'intensifiaient jusqu'à se transformer en gémissements satisfaits alors qu'il ondulait contre elle.

Prenant ses précautions, Syaoran l'abandonna juste à temps pour éviter de se répandre en elle et il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau, l'air serein, visiblement contente de son expérience qui lui avait bien confirmé son pressentiment.

Même si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui, son corps, lui, se rappelait du lien qui les unissait.

Elle attendrait donc autant qu'il le faudrait, mais un jour, elle retrouvait les détails de leur passé qui l'avait amené à se donner à lui avec une telle facilité et surtout, avec un tel plaisir.


End file.
